Teachers Pet
by xrememberthename
Summary: 1. Teachers Pet. AH. Bella Swan is a average student, Living a average life, that is until her best friends' brother comes in the picture.
1. Chapter 1

////////

As we sit in a stuffed classroom waiting for our temp. Replacement teacher. The students buzzing about the incident. Let me take a moment to explain. I'm Isabella swan. Call me Bella. I'm a senior at forks high school. Please excuse me while I hide my enthusiasm. As for the incident; it doesn't involve me. It involves my chemistry honors teacher, Mr. Abrams. This past weekend he decided to fulfill his dream as a lumberjack. What a dream wouldn't you say? Who would have thought he was into the whole call of the wild thing. Back to the story. He as off choppin some trees down in La Push when he swung and missed the tree. Now before you jump to conclusions, he isn't dead or missing a limb. The swiftness of the swing caused him to lose his balance and landing in a stump therefore breaking his hip.

Back to the present. As we all sit in the teacher less classroom everyone is trying to figure out which substitute they chose. My bets are on Mrs. Warren. The old crow who is determined to ruin everyone's youth just because hers is gone. Or perhaps Mr. Craemer who picks his nose oblivious to who sees. I assumed my best friend Alice noticed my contemplating look when she interrupted my thinking with a smirk

"Bells trust me you'll never guess which one is coming."

I turned around to face her with I assume a dumb look cause she broke into a fit of giggles. "Bella, I know you well enough to know that for the last

25 minutes you have been playing mental guess who with the subs"

"Sheesh Alice, do you have to ruin all my

Fun?' plus what makes you so sure on who YOU think it is? I said with a chuckle as I turned back in my seat

Alice leaned forward and whispered "jus

Trust me bells." I could almost hear the smirk on her face.

And with the turn of a doorknob and click of the knob, I was proved wrong

"Hello class, I am Mr. Cullen your temporary teacher for the remainder of the semester." he said with a devilish grin.

.god after a few faint ohhs and awes he continued

"I'm very pleased to be here, however I wish Mr. Abrams a good recovery, so I can you all mumbling amongst yourself, so let's start off with any questions?"

It was then I felt as dumb as can be.

Mr. Cullen. As in Mr. Edward Cullen

My dear best friends' stepbrother.

I on the other hand have never spoke to nor interacted with this man. And you wonder how? Good. It's about time for another background check.

About 3 years ago, my freshman year I met Alice in my algebra1honors class. We clicked automatically. Which

Is odd when it comes to our personalities. Her father was the head if the medical dept. In forks. Which in case you're wondering means mucho dinero. My father is the chief of police. But in forks that doesn't mean much. She is the social butterfly I'm the loner she throws parties and I stay home reading. Get it? Very well

As soon as he walked in and continued talking as finally made his way to the desk I turned to Alice. Before I could speak she had begun. "Told ya, you would have never guessed"

"Dude! I though you. Brother was like 2 years older than you?!" she only nodded how is him being a teacher even possible at that age?!

"And how exactly did that happen if he is 2 years older eh?" I said as I gestured towards him as he babbled away at someone's question.

"welllllllll, he graduated in 3 years instead of 4, he went to to a junior college for 1 semester and now attends UW. And is in here with as a sort of intern, they figure he could handle it."

"Ahhhh so he is smart?" I said with a teasing smile on my face as Alice tried to contain her laughter. And failed miserably.

For the first time I had heard his velvet voice.

"Ma'am is there a joke you and your fried would like to tell the class. I assume they may find it as funny as you do."

When she finally regained her air supply she shrugged nonchalantly. "Naww I'm good."

"Good" he said as he glares at her

Deep down. Inside I was dying of laughter. I wonder if anyone caught on how much they looked alike. As he began his lecture I couldn't help but pick out their similarities. It was so intriguing and not to mention

Keeping me awake. Alice and "Mr. Cullen." were undeniably gorgeous people. Alice has short pixie like brownish black hair while Edward has a luscious mop of unruly bronze lochs. His eyes were piercing emerald while Alice had deep brown eyes. Alice looked as If she was a fictional character. No flaws what so ever. I could say the same for the stunning man lecturing about the elements. His lean figure just made him look even better. You could tell from the fitting of his button up shirt he had been good to himself. The snug fit of his jeans just made his butt look even cuter. The way the shirt fit around his chest & around his upper arms was not helping me stay focused on this lesson. His chiseled jaw line was flawless. His lips looked as if they were the softest thing. I moved along before my thoughts got to vivid. I must have been staring because when I got those piercing emerald eyes I noticed him glance up at me & give an almost silent laugh and a small smirk spread across his face. I quickly looked away and blushed as I tried to preoccupy myself with jotting down the notes he had written onto the white board. He turned toward the board and continued writing. It didn't last long before I went from staring at the board to his broad shoulders. The way his sholder blades moved Every time he wrote a letter.

The way his shirt would tighten around his back when he stretched to reach the other side of the board. And now time for my favorite part. Until my hand slid off my cheek and my head made a collision with the desk. I honestly didn't even want to lift my head up; I could hear the muffled laughter. Mostly coming from Alice; who barley contained herself as she slapped the desk while laughing so hard she can't breathe.

I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks. "Ahem." I heard simultaneous tap on my shoulder. "Yes?" I

Said while my face was still muffled on my hair.

"do you mind explaining why you disturbing my class?"

I just sat there a few moments when I finally brought my head up. What was I gunner say?! - Oh sorry Mr. Cullen I was just imagining how your gorgeous body looks naked. - I think not. "Sorry, I got distracted by some of your notes I didn't noticed I was slipping." I spoke quietly only loud enough for him to hear me. "well next time try to multitask ." as he strutted back to the board. Uhgg I might as well just take notes and get this class over with. Wrong. I couldn't get that sexy smirk out of my head. I decided to lay my head back down onto my desk to clear my mind. Like that was possible.

He moved away from the board as he made his way to the desk and grabbing a stack of papers from the desk. ", since our having such a hard time keeping awake, make yourself useful and hand out the assignment."

As I got out of my seat I turned to Alice and she gave thumbs up and a wink.

Oh I'll make myself useful alright. I thought as turned on my heel and strutted the front of the class. As I approached the front he was sitting on the corner of the desk looking over the attendance sheet.

"Which papers Mr. Cullen?" I said as I made my way next to him. "Uh the chapter 36 review sheet. "He said while motioning towards a pile in the middle of the desk.

I put my hand on his upper thigh and leaned toward the pile "these? Mr. Cullen?" I looked to my side. His eyes were glued on my hand. "Mr. Cullen?"

His eyes swung up as he noticed he hadn't answered. "Oh! Eh um yeah those , now hand them out and then take your seat." he move my hand swiftly off of his lap. He quickly stood taking his place in front of the board to write the assignment. As I made my way down the aisles, I walked gracefully and made sure to swing my hips. I didn't have much to show but thank goodness for school uniforms making what I do have visible. By the time I had gotten to the last row I had noticed Edward move from the board to his desk. Even just sitting there, rummaging through papers and occasionally taking foot notes; he looked perfect. I laid the excess papers on the corner of the desk. He glanced up and motioned his head towards my desk as if to tell me to sit. I sat down completely stumped. I can't do this. Seduce a sub?! Hahaha who was I kidding. I turned immediately to Alice.

"This isn't going to work Alice; I don't know what to do"

"Calm down, jeeze, you're trying wayyy to hard. You about gave him a heart attack when you touched him ha-ha. Wait till it's just you two. Hm like....say when the bell rings from lunch take longer than normal so it's just you two and then BAM make your move."

"YOU SAW THAT?!"

"Bella. Chill and no I didn't, let's just say... I have my ways of knowing and it's not a hard as you think. "

"Hah easy for you to say, he's YOUR brother."

"Exactly"

*sighhh *

"Finnnne I will give it a try, BUT if I get rejected by the temp. Be prepared to not see my face the rest of the semester. "

"Ha-ha sounds fair enough"

The rest of the class was horrible. "Mr. Cullen" seemed to think I was the only one in the class due to the fact that every time I started to drift off to sleep there just happened to be a question that needed to be answered. Finally, the bell. I automatically turned to Alice; she gathered her things faster than me. She stood and pulled out her phone while she waited with me for the room to empty. She shoved her phone back into her pocket. And gave me a thumb up and wink. Here we go.

I stood up and put my books into my bag and at almost the same time I put my bag in I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket.

From: Alice

Trust me (;


	2. Chapter 2

Hah. Trust Alice?! Nice.

Well the worse that is gunna happen is I drop out because of my outrageously gorgeous sub / best friends brother turned me down or get expelled for making a move on him

I put my phone in my bag and made by way quietly to his desk. He must have not noticed I was there because he didn't move. He just continued taking notes. I shouldn't have lingered but I couldn't help it. Everything he wrote seemed to just continually flow. He never paused; he would just momentarily glance at the page he was taking footnotes from. As weird as it sounds, it was beautiful. His handwriting was elegant yet sloppy. Cute. He continued as he switched papers, it was like he never lifted the pen.

"Wow "I sighed

"Huh? oh, hey Bella, what are you still doing here?"

"Oh um, I ... I just didn't properly introduce myself. I'm... -"

"Bella, ha I know. I'm Edward, I have heard allot about you."

"ha-ha same, um I actually wanted to say sorry about earlier"

"Huh?"

"When I reached to get the papers" I said as I looked to the ground

"oh, OH, yeah about that, Not exactly my idea of how meeting you would be like ha" he rubbed the back of his neck a his face slightly blushed also

"Yeah hah the feeling is mutual."

"Ha so did you need help with something?"

"Not exact-"

And of course I get interrupted by his phone ringing. Great.

"Um sorry, mind if I take this?"

"sure, be my guest" I said as I motioned my hand towards his phone.

-

"Hey! yeah I have noticed....nothing obvious...why?...ha-ha fine, bye"

-

"Sorry about that, what where you saying Bella"

I can't do this.

"Um do you, um, have...? Copies of the notes you wrote on the board earlier?"

"Oh, um sure " he reached behind him and grabbed the paper he had been taking notes off of. Yup there it goes. I swear if he had a tighter shirt would rip when he stretched.

"Here, why are you so tired anyways?"

"not tired, more like distracted."

"Distracted? Hm. How so?"

I could feel my cheeks burn red

I quickly made my way back to my desk. As I sat down I noticed he made his way to the desk next to mine a turned I towards me.

"I ... I can't really say"

"Why not? Him too much school works? Not enough sleep?"

He paused and looked and his hands

"or is it your parents?" he said in almost a whisper.

That's what by me. How did he know?

He must have overheard me talking to Esme or heard it around the house. Whatever the way, it's not bad enough to dwell on. My mom's not going to change. "----- what?"

"I um heard about your parents. Is that what is keeping you distracted? "He looked up sympathetically. "No, um not exactly, how did you hear about that?"

"Well, I have notice you around allot and well, I hear stuff"

He noticed me? "Wait... How have you noticed me if you just got back?"

"Hah I didn't just get back; I have been back for about 3 weeks now. I normally just stay in my bedroom or the den. "

"Oh, well that's probably why I never see you hah. Thanks for asking, but no it's not that."

"Hmm so it's.....schoolwork, correct? I mean with all AP classes you may get pretty busy."

Wow he knows more than I thought he would.

"Um no. BUT I you keep talking, that will become the problem hah"

"OH ha wow, sorry, please continue"

With that, I began to work. He occasionally piped in telling me about some of the words Mr. Abrams had written incorrectly. Honestly, my had was cramping but sitting next to him was worth it. I wonder what Alice is doing? I know she wanted me to go to lunch with me. Ohwell. Wow. Hmm. Edward has a kind of cinnimon smell to him. I loved it.

"um Bella?" Edward said as he lightly tapped my shoulder what I hadn't noticed is that I has stopped writing and was her sitting there. "Huh?" I said as I turned to look at the paper then up at him " oh ha, sorry"

Quizzingly he asked "are you ok?"

"Yeah hah, like I said, distracted"

"By what?"

"Humph"

"It can't be that bad"

"Ha-ha that's what you think!"

"Is it Newton?" he tensed up a bit

"What?! How did you know about that? Do you like eavesdrop on me every chance you get?!"

Before you go making assumptions - no, me and mike aren't dating. He recently asked me to prom. Back in freshman ear we dates 3 days. Yup. 3 days. I decided it is best to remain friends. Yet he refused to give up hope.

"NO, I don't eavesdrop .....Purposely that is. I overheard you and Alice talking on the phone..."

Crap. If he overheard that phone call. I have got some explaining to do. Now let it e known I have never talked to Edward aside from now. However while he was away I practically lived there. But I had seen multiple pictures of him. From baby picture to senior prom. I have mentioned to Alice multiple times before I was gunna marry her brother and have his kids knowing it made her feel weird. But only as a joke. What can I say, he is an attractive man.

On that particular night I was telling her about the "honeymoon" with details that stay between best friends but if he overheard it. I'm dead.

"Oh man" " Bella, just tell me"

I can't "I have to go, here" I handed him the notes & stood. I made my way to the door and had my hand on the handle. I felt his hand grab my free had and turn me around "Bella, I -- I'm sorry "he had his eyes on his shoes. " I didn't mean to pester you, honestly" he looked up" Mr. Cull - Edward, you didn't pester me. " he looked up , his emerald eyes showed confusion " then why are you leaving?"

"-Sigh- fine, do you really want to know?" "Well, kind of, you are really difficult to read"

"You" I mumbled almost whispered as I looked down. " uh - what?" he said almost as quietly as I had. I looked up and moved my hand from the door to rest on the side of his face. " I said you " with that he brought his hand up to lightly rest on mine and closed his eyes " -sigh- I thought so" he kissed he the inside of my palm and lowered our hands " this is wrong Bella" and of course . I failed. I closed my eyes to keep the tears in. It would work for long I shook my head as I turned around and grasp the door handle. "I know" and with that I opened the door and left. "BELLA" he yells after me. I wasn't going back. I couldn't.

Game plan // I could get Alice to tell everyone I caught a virus. Yeah. That's it. That gives me about a month until Abrams gets back.

// back to the classroom //

Edward ran his hands through his bronze hair nervously, ad quickly make his way to the desk ad picks up his phone

- Hello? Alice?

- You may need to call Bella

Well I was telling her all about where we were and the beautiful beach his piercing eyes and my want for his body!

c


End file.
